


Sin

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual
Kudos: 6





	Sin

The Bells ring out over the town  
Calling  
Beckoning to the faithful  
They go then  
To the crumbling Church  
Full of Old spirits  
And Forgotten dreams  
The shadows writhe in time to the eerie organ  
And a Choir of wraiths begins to sing  
Of Sins long since accounted for  
And Wrongs set right ages past  
And as the pale Congregation joins in  
Their voices raised in ethereal accounts  
Of Horrors  
Past and Present  
The town draws close  
And waits for the end of another Sunday Service  
Of the Damned


End file.
